Another day in Boston
Just another average day in the life of those in Boston on this episode of Harpers Falls. Scene One Background: Dylan's townhouse on Louisburg Square. Derick and Anngelique are talking with Dylan over legal issues. Joining them is Janet Vanderwerf, the Harper's family attorney. JANET: I can really tell the strain has been troubling for everyone. How has it been for everyone? DYLAN: It's been a day to day thing, Janet. Since Dad died, and then Hannah, within such a short span, it's been like a nightmare. At least with Hannah, we had someone we could blame for it, because it was Erica who outright killed her. But Dad died of a medical condition, a condition none of us knew he had. That is what scares me. JANET: I am sure of that. I miss him as well. ANNGELIQUE: He was a great man. DERICK: Yes, he was. He was the best. JANET: Any other ideas? DYLAN: I think we will do as we can. I've been talking with Valerie Mitchellson and she was talking about quitting the Real Estate agency. ANNGELIQUE: Why is that? DYLAN: I have no idea. Astrid asked her to take over the agency on her mom's recommendation, before she died. I am thinking it has something to do with one of her relatives. (Enter: Valerie Mitchellson. She is upset.) VALERIE: I am sorry to dump this on you all, Dylan. The reason I am quitting is because I am leaving town. DYLAN: Where to, Valerie? VALERIE: I am going with Claire Welles back to Manchester, UK. My aunt, Deirdre Barlow (the character played by the late Anne Kirkbride on Coronation Street, who just passed away today) passed away. I will be staying there and taking care of things for her and Uncle Ken. I might not be back. I have made arrangements for a visa application in the UK. ANNGELIQUE: What about Claire? VALERIE: She's coming back here for good. I sold my house to her. She will be staying there. Claire is going with me to get me settled for a time. She helped me find a good flat in the Centre City. I will be fine. I talked with Astrid and she told me that she is going to take over the realty agency. DERICK: So it won't be sold. VALERIE: No, it won't. This way it is back in the family. (Enter Claire Welles) CLAIRE: I take it you know now. DYLAN: Yes, we do, and we understand. CLAIRE: I will be back in a few weeks, once I get Valerie situated. DYLAN: Very good. Take care of yourself, Valerie. VALERIE: I will. (Valerie and Claire go to the taxicab waiting at the corner of Mt. Vernon and Louisburg Square. The cab disappears around the corner. The scene fades) Scene Two Background: Sheila Watkins Designs. Christina Burkhardt is busy working on some designs and sipping some tea, courtesy of Sheila's aunt Velda. She is curious though about a woman who is outside talking with Clarissa. CLARISSA: Christina, could you come out here a second? This woman says she knows you. CHRISTINA: I think I do know who she is. WOMAN: Christina. You look wonderful. CHRISTINA: Aunt Sharon? What brings you here to Boston? SHARON: I live here for good now, darling. I sold my place in Brisbane, and came here as soon as I knew you were here. CHRISTINA: What about your boutique? SHARON: I sold the one in Brisbane, and I named my assistant as my replacement at the store in Surfers Paradise. I transferred the business to Boston, and opened it on Charles Street. I found a nice flat on St. Botolph Street in Back Bay. I like it. CHRISTINA: I am pleased. I can't wait to see you more. SHARON: Me neither, my dearest. CLARISSA: I would like to talk with you about a proposition for you, Ms. Langstrom. SHARON: I would love to talk with you about it. (Sharon and Clarissa go into her office, Christina smiles and returns to her work. The Scene fades) Scene Three Background: A bistro on Charles Street. Wendy and Julianna Consiglio are having a late lunch. Wendy is still sad over Michael's death. Julianna notices this. JULIANNA: I know you are still missing Michael. WENDY: Is it that noticeable, Julie? JULIANNA: It is to me. You are at that same point I was at when I lost Christopher. I know how it hurts. The days stretch out too long, with the one we love gone forever. I went through that for two years when Chris died, and then I am sure you are going through that with Michael. WENDY: It's hard to not be weak, you know? JULIANNA: I am sure of that. You have to be strong for the rest of the family. But then again, you got it in a double blow. First Michael and then Hannah. I knew that was the hardest when she was killed by Erica. I wish I knew what to do on that one. WENDY: Just talking to you about it is good enough. JULIANNA: I am glad. Now eat, dear. You've not eaten. I know. Stephanie Whittman told me. WENDY (ruefully): She really was worried. JULIANNA: Yes, and so am I. Now, eat, dear. (Wendy eats some of her salad. Julianna is pleased.) WENDY: It is a good salad. JULIANNA: Yes, it is. (The two women eat their lunch) Scene Four Background: The common room of MCI-Plymouth. Erica Harper is sitting and reading a magazine. She is seething with rage. Rhonda Whittenberg has been driving her crazy ever since she got into prison. RHONDA: I demand you talk to me! ERICA: Can't you leave me alone for even two minutes, bitch?! RHONDA: Don't you talk down to me! ERICA: And why shouldn't I? RHONDA: You are not in your lily white Beacon Hill now, bitch! You're here with the rest of the trash! ERICA: I am still better than you are, you guttersnipe! RHONDA: A guttersnipe am I? You stupid snob! (One of the guards grabs Rhonda and drags her off screaming.) ERICA: How did you guess she was acting up? GUARD: I am impressed that you didn't belt her. ERICA: I wanted to. GUARD: But you didn't. ERICA: Where is she going to? GUARD: Solitary. ERICA: Good. And KEEP her there. (Erica goes back to her magazine. She had no use for her.) Scene Five Background: Jamie and AJ's apartment. Things have settled down since Rhonda was taken to prison. However, the troublesome woman is still at it, tormenting Jamie. AJ: She won't quit. JAMIE: No, she won't. She's lighting up my phone with nasty messages and texts. AJ: When is she going to stop? JAMIE: I don't know. All I do know is that she was dragged to solitary. One of the people who works at the prison told Veronica, who she knew, that Rhonda was harassing Erica Harper of all people. AJ: Erica? Good lord. I can sense a fight with that woman. JAMIE: I don't like either one of them, but I would root for Erica over Rhonda. AJ (grinning): The lesser of the two evils, eh? JAMIE: Despite Erica being a murderer, I would love to see her murder Rhonda. AJ: I doubt she will. She won't want to stay an extra stay for murder. JAMIE: Rhonda is who she is, and between those two evil women, I wouldn't care if both of them tore one another to pieces. Either of them gone, the world will go on. AJ: I agree. JAMIE: What do you want to do for dinner? AJ: Not sure. Haven't decided. JAMIE: Well, I got word from Anngelique, that she heard about a new restaurant on Newbury. Want to try that out? AJ: I am sure I would love that. JAMIE: And it really is a lovely night. AJ: I agree. A nice night to walk? JAMIE: We should be careful. AJ: I have a better idea. I am craving some pizza. Let's just call in. JAMIE: Good idea. (AJ and Jamie snuggle close, while AJ calls for pizza.) Scene Six Background: Sheila Watkins Designs. Sheila is checking over some designs that Christina gave her. Meanwhile, Allegra is worried. Newest partner, Sharon Langstrom, Christina's aunt notices Allegra's worries. She motions for Sheila and Christina to come over. SHEILA: What's going on, Sharon? SHARON: Allegra is kind of worried about something. She's been very distracted. SHEILA: I have noticed that too. (Enter Cynthia.) CYNTHIA: Allegra, they LOVED your proposal. And Samantha Bennett is sending over some new models to help with the next show. SHEILA: Sorry, Cynthia. Allegra has something on her mind. CYNTHIA: What is it, darling? ALLEGRA: My ex-sister in law. She's been acting up again. The prison just called me. SHARON: Who is she? ALLEGRA: Rhonda Whittenberg. She's caused my family a lot of issues. She was married to my brother, Ben. CYNTHIA: I remember her. She threw our little business into a turmoil. SHARON: What did she do? ALLEGRA: She tormented the family of a friend of mine. She nearly drove her younger brother into a nervous breakdown, and had him institutionalized back in our hometown in Connecticut. SHARON: She sounds dreadful. CHRISTINA: She tried to control this company. A couple of times, she was put on probation, but she went too far by stalking Anngelique. Sheila fired her for it. SHARON: What finally got her hauled off to prison? (Enter: Anngelique) ANNGELIQUE: Some diaries she left us. It went into detail, chapter and verse, about what she did to my family, and especially what she did to Jamie. SHARON: I am sorry you had to deal with her. ANNGELIQUE: I am glad she is in prison. I hope she never gets out. (The women get back to work. The scene fades) Scene Seven Background: MCI-Plymouth. Rhonda is still seething over being humiliated. In solitary, she is planning her revenge on Erica. GUARD: Whittenberg, against the wall! RHONDA: All right! I DO have a name you know. GUARD: Sure, you do, Whittenberg! RHONDA: Damn it! Are you always gonna be fawning over that bitch Erica?! GUARD: She's not so troublesome! RHONDA: Given she's in prison for the rest of her life for murdering her own niece! GUARD: And you are in here for stalking your ex-friend's family! RHONDA: And you fawn all over her because she is a Harper. She is a murderer but yet you treat her like she is God. You are all idiots! GUARD: Maybe she is, but you made her mad. RHONDA: Oh, DID I? (Enter Erica, who jumps her from behind! She slams Rhonda against the wall) ERICA: Maybe that will teach you a lesson about simple respect, you evil bitch! RHONDA: You tried to kill your own nephew! ERICA: Maybe so, but I learned that maybe I went too far with him! RHONDA: You stupid bitch! (Rhonda gets a shot at Erica's eye, and blackens it!) ERICA: DAMN YOU! You will suffer for this! RHONDA: Butt-kissing bitch! ERICA: That is better than what the hell you are, you stupid bitch! (The fight intensifies. The guard looks away while Erica gets another shot in! Then the guard nods, and Erica leaves. But not without kicking her in the ribs.) RHONDA: I will make you pay for this. ERICA: Who will believe you?! (Erica and the guard walk off. Rhonda is still in solitary, and she starts crying for the first time since we met her!) Scene Eight Background: Louisburg Square. Wendy looks over the square, as she watches Derek and Ashley play in the snow. She smiles. The pain of losing Michael gets less all the time, but she still feels his loss. Dylan comes up to his stepmother, she smiles. DYLAN: Still miss Dad, don't you, Mom? WENDY: Yes, I do, honey. It shows, doesn't it? DYLAN: Yes, it does. It's the same with me. At times, I miss him more than I can say. WENDY: You and me, we loved him. DYLAN: So did everyone, Mom. He was pretty popular. WENDY: I got a call from Dr. Lane. DYLAN: Dr. Lane. He's an OB/GYN at Mass General. What's going on? WENDY: I don't know what to think. DYLAN: About what? WENDY: Well, the night before your dad had his heart attack..... DYLAN: Mom, I am grown up now. I do know what you mean. WENDY (grinning): I know, dearest, and I am sorry. But I think.... DYLAN: What? WENDY: I'm pregnant! (Dylan's jaw drops) DYLAN: Wow! WENDY: I am wondering if I should put the baby up for adoption? DYLAN: Mom, you know I cannot tell you what to do about that. WENDY: You think I should keep it? DYLAN: In my opinion, yes. Remember you raised Eric on your own. WENDY: Actually, Vivienne did. DYLAN: That's right. Eric told me about that. But I think you can do it. You'll have plenty of help with us. WENDY: That will be great. And a new baby will help with lessening things. DYLAN: And a part of Dad will be with you always. WENDY: He already is, honey. DYLAN: Is he? WENDY: Yes, in you and your brothers and sister. (Wendy gives her beloved stepson a hug. They walk over to the square and watch the twins making a snowman) Scene Nine Background: Scott and Diana's condo. Diana is impressed with how Scott has the place cleaned. She sets her briefcase down. Scott is working on the dishes. SCOTT: Di! When did you get in? DIANA (grinning): Right now. How's the baby? SCOTT: She's fine. I fed her and she's napping now. I had a call from Linda Anne. DIANA: Your sister? Is everything OK? SCOTT: Yes, she's returning to the Northeast. DIANA: When? (Enter Linda Anne, Scott's sister.) LINDA ANNE: How about now, Diana? DIANA: Linda Anne! (The two sisters in-law hug one another) LINDA ANNE: You look wonderful. DIANA: So do you, Linda Anne. LINDA ANNE: Thank you. I got tired of mountains in Boulder. DIANA: What makes it better here? LINDA ANNE: The Northeast's colors. DIANA: Can't argue with that logic. (Scott and Linda Anne laugh, so does Diana.) LINDA ANNE: I found a place of my own. So no worries, Diana. I won't interfere in your life. DIANA: It's all right. LINDA ANNE: Valerie is asleep. DIANA: I am glad. Thank you both. (Diana sits down and gratefully takes the glass of wine that Scott gives her. She is happy indeed.) Scene Ten Background: Outside of MCI-Plymouth. In the courtyard, Rhonda looks at the outside, and she is carrying some wire cutters. She goes over to the fence, and looks at the razor wire. She's not intimidated. She takes the cutters and snips the razor wire. She is not going to be denied. The alarms go off. She is running as fast as she could. One of the guards tries to tase her, but she clocks the guard. She grabs his badge and takes it GUARD: Stop! RHONDA: Go to hell, idiot! I am out of here. GUARD: Stop or I will use the Taser! RHONDA: You can't get me! GUARD: Watch me! (The guard gets his Taser and fires it at Rhonda. She collapses on the ground, screaming.) RHONDA: Damn you! GUARD: You lost! You're going in front of the warden! RHONDA: F-you! GUARD: I would, but I don't want Syphilis! RHONDA: I hate you! GUARD: Don't be so childish! You lost! RHONDA: I will win, you best not forget that! (Rhonda is handcuffed. The maintenance people are there to repair the cut wire. Meanwhile, watching from her own cell, Erica grins wickedly. She loves seeing Rhonda humiliated!) ERICA: Take that, Whittenberg. A little snip like you deserves what you get! (The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell